Only you
by Malinara
Summary: When Harm's sick...the true cure comes out
1. Chapter 1

Trish looked at her sleeping son, worry written all over her face. He's been in hospital for the last 3 weeks and the fever was going up and down like a spring and even though the doctors were doing everything they could she was sure that the only cure was in possession of Sarah the woman her son was in love with.

Before he fell ill Harm told her that he and Mac had an argument and Mac didn't want to see him so she took a temporary assignment elsewhere. Apparently there was something about sandbagging in court and a client who was nasty to Mac, it was sad given the feeling between them. Suddenly her face expression changed from worried to mischievous… the admiral was a very nice gentleman he and Frank were in fact right outside to get coffee if she asked him where Mac was he would surely tell her. She knew Sarah was hurt and that was why she wanted to track her down, so that her son and she could repair the damage done.

-----------------

Frank went in to visit Harm and Trish went outside to talk to the admiral.

"Admiral?"

" how many times do I have to tell you to call me AJ? Any news on Harm?"

"No" she said sadly "But maybe you could help me to make him feel better…"

"How?"

"Well… I know for a fact that my son is in love with Sarah Mackenzie and that they fought before she left. Could you give her phone number or address? Maybe I could convince her to come here and visit Harm." She explained.

"Well" sighed the admiral "I could give her mobile number…"

It was official, Patricia Burnett was on a mission.

---------------------

Mac wiped her eyes, damn, she couldn't stop crying since she left Washington – since she left Harm.

She had this feeling which made her little sleep full of nightmares concerning the man she fell in love and would have to forget, even though it wasn't easy.

The phone rang interrupting her thoughts

"Hello?"

"Sarah Mackenzie?"

"Yes, who are you please?"

"Trish Burnett…Harm's mother... listen Mac, I know you fought but Harm needs you. He's very ill-"

"What?? What happened to Harm? Where is he? Will he be ok?"

"He's at Bethesda and the doctors are sure yet… please Sarah…every time he opens his eyes he asks us where you are." Said Trish with tears in her eyes

"Okay I'm coming right away tell Harm to hang on and that I'll be there soon."

"Thank you so much Sarah…" Trish sobbed. She just hoped her son would get better once he saw his beloved Sarah.

----------------------------

Do you want part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

When Sarah arrived at the airport, she was met by an emotional Trish who hugged her like she was her child, reminding Mac of how much she wished to have a mother who would care for her. Not because she needed to be taken care of, but because she missed that love.

"Any news on Harm?" she asked Trish as they made their way out of the airport.

"Frank called and told me the fever went down a notch but I won't give myself false hope because it happened a few days ago but went up again." Trish said as Sarah's luggage was loaded in the taxi.

Trish didn't even give Sarah the time to speak "No nonsense dear, you're staying at our house."

Mac just smiled, now she knew why Harm was so stubborn.

'Just hang on flyboy, hang on'

---------------------------------

Next morning, Mac approached Harm's bed as tears ran down her cheeks "Harm? Harm…wake up…" she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone…" said Trish before leaving to see where Frank was.

Mac ran her hand through Harm's hair which has gotten a bit longer since she last saw him, he looked so pale and so different from the strong and hard headed sailor she was used to seeing. He seemed vulnerable and she hated it.

"Hey flyboy…god you're scaring me. Listen sailor, you need to fight and this marine isn't gonna let you give up, do you hear me? I need you to get better…"she said sobbing "I need to see you in court winning cases or even flying tomcats which makes have a heart attack, I just want you to be alive. I'm sorry for what I said before I left, I know it was mean and if you don't have to talk to me anymore when you wake up…I just wanna see you well again…please Harm…I love you and I don't want you to die!"

------------------------

Sally, the nurse who was taking care of Harm went into the room to check his vitals when she saw the infamous Sarah sleeping on the chair resting her head on their joined hands, she smiled, she had the feeling that this was exactly what Harm needed to get better because experience has shown her that medicine can only do so much and love was much more powerful.

Sensing someones presence Harm woke up and opened his eyes a little "Sal?"

"Hi there, darling!" she said in that mother hen tone which made her the most adorable nurse in the hospital. "Just came to see how you're fairin'…darn better than yesterday. Wouldn't have to do with that beautiful gal there would it?" she grinned.

"I can't believe she's here… when did she get here. We couldn't get her outta the room, your mom brought her food and drink but she ain't moved from your side since yesterday. You scared the poor gal cause she cried herself to sleep." She sighed "I really think she loves ya, you know!" and with that she left the room. Leaving Harm running his hand through Sarah's soft, brown hair.

She came back…she came back to him.

--------------------------------

Sarah woke up feeling someone was caressing her cheek.

"Harm?" she looked up to see those bright blue green eyes full of life staring back at her, "You woke up what did the doctors say?"

"They said I'm out of the woods and that they will let me go soon, if I promise to take it easy for a while…you came Sarah, you came for me…even if I was mean to you-" his voice was in full function yet but he was awake and he knew who she was.

"Of course flyboy, I'm sorry for what happened too, I'm so sorry. When your mom called and told me how sick you were I almost had a heart attack-"

"My mom called you?" Harm smirked, his mom would never change, but right now, he was really grateful to her.

"Yeah – um, if you don't want me here I could go…"

Harm didn't let Mac finish the sentence because he was too busy kissing his favourite marine. He was so glad she was here, he was given a second chance and he wasn't going to waste it!

----------------------------------

Look, I was gonna update next Monday but since so many people gave me reviews I thought it would be nice to give an early update. I get that much reviews for this chapter, I'll give you one even sooner! Let me know what you think =)


	3. Chapter 3

Harm and Mac arrived at the Burnett House; Mac put the bags in the living room and went to cook something while Harm went straight to the shower. The doctors let him go as long as someone who is with him for a while, Mac took the responsibility as Harm convinced his parents to go on the previously booked vacation, promising that he would talk to them everyday to assure them that he was fine.

-------------

"You never told me you know how to cook…this is delicious!" smiled Harm as he at his soup with gusto.

"My grandma taught me, I usually don't cook when I'm alone." She chuckled. "Not really worth the trouble…"

Harm let out a yawn "Well, it's damn tasty-"

"Harm you're tired, as soon as you finish here, straight to bed!"

"I don't think I'm well enough for you to take advantage of me like that marine!" he said, giving her the flyboy grin.

Mac sighed "But apparently you're well enough to have certain thoughts sailor!" she smirked, knowing she got him.

"Maac…I'm so sick of staying in bed, I don't to go there" he said with a low voice and his puppy face.

Mac's face softened "Okay but at least on the sofa…we could watch tv or something till you fall asleep."

Harm just smiled.

-----------------------------

At night Mac was lying in bed with Harm, smiling while her flyboy slept. She was going to her room after convincing Harm that it was time for bed, only, he didn't agree – he said he didn't want to wake up thinking that it was all a dream and that it would be lonely not to mention that if something happened Mac would be closer.

He made some pretty convincing arguments for a recovering man, but then again, nobody could say no to a sick Harm she thought smiling.

Harm though wasn't as serene as she seeing as he was moving frantically, like he was fighting someone. The nightmare seemed to be shaking him up pretty bad.

"Harm wake up, you're dreaming!" Mac said in his ear but to no avail as he kept fighting her and now she saw tears running down his cheeks.

Suddenly he woke jerking in a sitting position, almost knocking Mac off.

"Harm?" she said softly touching his arm.

He looked at her as if she was his only salvation before taking her in his arms so fast with no sign of letting her go soon

"Sarah, please tell me you're not leaving me…please? Tell me you're not going to find another Bugme, I hate him, I don't want to lose you-"

"Flyboy…I'm not going anywhere, much less with another man. Care to tell me what happened? You seem pretty shook up."

"Well, you and I were talking and walking hand in hand, then bug me came and kicked me in the knee. We fought, he beat me to a pulp and you went with him." He said, laying his head down on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere so flyboy…go back to sleep and let this marine chase the bad dreams away okay?" she said kissing him on the nose.

They fell asleep and none of them had nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Harm and Mac were walking hand in hand at Frank's private beach… Harm was almost hundred percent now and insisted on showing Mac the beach. They sat on the sand with their feet in the water and Mac laid her head on Harm's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm so glad you're better now, you really scared when I saw you in hospital…you were so pale…and the doctors weren't sure…" silent tears ran down her cheeks as the fear of losing Harm gripped her.

"Hey sweetheart… no, don't cry you know I hate it when you cry." Harm cooed running his hand through her hair and caressing her cheek "I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry you got scared but now everything is fine okay?" he said tilting her head so he could look in her eyes.

"Okay…" she whispered before his lips touched hers as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"What do you say, we head back in and get started on dinner?"

"Your stomach always comes first huh?" he chuckled. "Let's go marine." He said as they got up and made their way back to the house.

---------------------------------

Harm got out of the shower, put his sweats on and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped at the door way to enjoy the view of Mac deeply concentrated on making dinner, to him, the way she bit her bottom lip and rested her delicate chin on her small hand was adorable.

"Need help, honey?"

"No…but we need to restock the kitchen." She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Okay we'll go tomorrow then." He said holding her tight to him, smelling the vanilla in her hair.

"All right, but now let me go otherwise we'll never eat dinner!" she giggled as he tickled her.

---------------------

Sarah was getting ready for bed when she heard her cellphone ringing.

"Mac who the hell is it at this hour?!" grumbled Harm, who was already sleeping.

Mac just smiled and answered "Mackenzie."

"Sarah it's me Rachel! I'm so sorry…Jingo died…"

"What?" Mac whispered, her voice barely there with emotion "How?"

"I took him out for a walk…he started to run …there was a car- I'm so sorry Sarah!" Rachel sobbed, she loved that dog as much as Mac did.

"It wasn't your fault…where is he now?"

"Jake buried him in the small garden behind our block."

"Oh, okay then…bye" she sobbed as she flip her phone shut.

Hearing her sniffle, Harm sat up in bed and switched the night lamp on as Sarah slid beside him "Sarah what's wrong?" he asked gathering on his lap as she nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Jingo's dead."

That was all she said before she spent the night crying for her four legged friend.

-----------------------------

I know this was short but the next one (if you want it) will be longer and has a surprise in it too!


	5. Chapter 5

It took a bit more coz I decided to give you two surprises instead of one so let me know what you think!!!

---------------------------------

Harm woke up feeling Mac's warm body spooned against his, last night she cried herself to sleep and broke his heart…he made his mind up and decided to get her a new pet. He knew how sensible Mac was when it came to animals, every time she heard of someone doing something cruel to any creature, she'd become red in the face and wish she would meet that person so she could kick his ass to kingdom come.

He kissed her nose and got out of bed to use the bathroom when he came back she was awake looking at him with big, sad eyes.

"Morning princess, feeling any better?" he asked as he sat beside her and cuddled her to him.

"Well I will still miss him so, so much. I could always count on him when I needed a friend or someone to talk to…he was always happy to see me but now I realize that he was very old and he had to take a lot of medicine and he was suffering so maybe this might be better for him…"

Harm tilted Mac's chin so he could kiss her passionately "You are one selfless person honey, you know!"

"I'm glad I let it all out last night…can we go for a run?"

"Of course and I'll make you a great breakfast after, let go honey!" Harm kissed her again and went to see where his slippers were.

------------------------

Instead to the beach they decided to enjoy the greenery for the park that day. Of course the run ended up being a race and Mac was currently winning.

"What's wrong flyboy, can't keep up with a marine?" she asked grinning.

"Only in your dreams, ninja girl!" Harm ran faster and was now running in front of Mac.

After some time she heard a whimper and stopped so suddenly, she fell on Harm who quickly turned to see if she was okay.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

But Mac only put her finger to her lips silencing him, hearing the whimper; Harm looked at her and with their silent communication decided to get to the bottom of this. They stood up and started to follow the sound until Harm found a little box behind a tree which contained a newborn Pomeranian puppy.

"Mac come here! Look what I found!"

"Oh my god! Is there a note or something?"

Harm gave the puppy to Mac who cuddled him to her and found a scrap of paper which said 'Hi, my name is Silverflake and I need someone to take care of me since my owner couldn't keep me…I'm very cute and friendly please give me a chance!'

"Listen Harm I don't know how long he's been there so I think we should rush him to a vet, do you know one here?"

"Yeah there's a vet near by, let's go."

---------------------------------------

Three hours later, Harm and Mac returned home as proud owners of the now healthy puppy who was now being called 'silver' for short as he had white and silvery fur.

Mac decided to go to the supermarket to buy some food and left Harm to shower and play with Silver for a bit, that little ball of fur managed to capture their hearts. Mac had now a new dog and the hurt of Jingo's death was somewhat lessened even if she still missed him.

Harm had just finished talking to his mother on the phone when he heard the doorbell, probably Mac forgot the key, he thought as he made his way to the door. Never in a 100 years who he have guessed that when he opened the door he would find Hannah, a woman who looked like a super model…big blue eyes, fair hair and a smile she could captivate anyone not to mention her figure…

She and Harm were sweethearts before he went in search for his father "Hi Harm! Long time no see…" she said before kissing him square on the lips leaving Harm with his eyes open in shock.

None of them knew that Mac was in the car crying her eyes out…how could he? Why now?

----------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Mac angrily wiped the tears off her face and got out of the car, leaving flake in car with his head out the window trying to understand why his new owner was so sad.

"So this why you wanted to sleep some more and not come with me, huh? Wanted to save the energy for the blonde…right-"

"No Mac it's not what you-" Harm tried to explain.

"Think, yeah and I'm Celine Dion! You know what Harm, enjoy and don't you dare try to talk to me or I'll rip your face off!!" with that she ran to the car and sped off after making the tires screech.

"Harm what's going on? Who is she?" asked Hannah seductively.

Harm ran to his car yelling "She's the love of my life and if something happens…it's on you!" he seethed the last part, his eyes turning grey with anger.

Hannah straightened her spine seeing Harm drive off after Mac "Your loss sailor…" she snorted before leaving the place.

Harm drove to the park, he knew he would find Mac there, it was her new favourite place and she probably wanted to walk Silver.

He had been walking for ten minutes before seeing her sobbing her heart out as Silver licked her hand, trying to console her. He came side ways, not wanting to shock her.

"Mac please let me explain…" he pleaded as he sat beside her.

"There's nothing to explain, I saw everything."

"No, Mac I swear to god. Hannah is a girl I knew when I was in high school, the showed out at my doorstep and thought that is was okay to greet me with a kiss on the lips and from what she was wearing you and I both know what she was after. But Mac you should also know that I love you and that I would never do that to you, you have to believe me Sarah – now that I got you, I'm not letting you go so easily. I really am in love with you."

"Harm you two were kissing! How could you d that to us? If you didn't wanna be with me…"

"I would have never have told you to come here in the first place. I love you Sarah, you're the one for me and if you think I'm letting you go you're wrong. You're the one I want to marry and have kids with."

She sniffled as she realised how stupid she was being and Silver moved a bit in her lap "I think Silver would like to have kids playing with him."

Harm chuckled in relief and kissed her "So we're okay now?" he asked hope shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, but don't you go kissing another blonde or I'll kill you" she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I never kissed her! God! I'm never gonna live it down…" he laughed.

When they returned to work, Mac was still not the same since the blonde nightmare as Harm privately called it.

He was determined to let Mac know how much he wanted her, so he made sure she found her favourite muffin when she arrived he made sure he said I love you every time he could and he always stole a kiss or two in the office, knowing Mac loved it despite warning him that they might be caught.

Silver was happy when he saw Mac happy but when they argued Harm made sure he stayed out of the dog's radar. The dog must have been taking lessons from the admiral who was happy to have Mac back, even as judge. Bud became Harm's partner as they say – they lived happily ever after!

The end

* * *

1 year later…

Mrs Sarah Rabb was holding her baby as she sat on the comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace with Silver at her feet. Harm was making hot cocoa and making sure everything was ready for when his parents and grandma arrived.

"That's how your mom and dad got together sweet pie."

The baby gurgled and Harm looked at his family from the kitchen…Mac was truly his only medicine!


End file.
